A foreign push on the right direction
by looneytails
Summary: There are few things that a food fight, specially a brazilian food fight, can't do. Getting Rose and Scorpius together just happened to be one of its abilities. rose/scorpius


A foreign push on the right direction **by larissa**

Albus and Scorpious were sitting on the gryffindor table, talking, when they saw Rose enter the Great Hall with one of her friends. Scorpious stared at her, noticing how her red hair armed around her freckly face. He almost smiled goofily but was stopped by a slap on the arm.

"Scorp, I'm your friend and all, but keep staring at my cousin like that and you'll get much more than a slap." Scorpious would have said something but Albus' furious glare and intimidating attitude changed his mind. He knew the boy was right and getting his ass kicked wasn't worth it.

"Hey, boys. I want to introduce to you my friend, Melissa Fenkins. She moved into the country during the summer and the Headmistress agreed to let her continue her studies at Hogwarts." Rose said, gesturing to the girl; she had short dark straight hair, black eyes and light brown skin.

"Mayliss? What kind of name is that?" Albus sniggered next to him and Scorpious felt like punching his friend. The girl glared at the young Potter.

"It's Melissa. And it's greek." They sitted across from them. "It means honey bee. Fenkins comes from my father, he's british." As she said this, the girl smiled softly. Albus seemed mesmerized. This time, Scorpious snorted.

"She's in ravenclawn but Minie asked me to show her around." Rose grinned, grabbing a piece of cherry pie. "It's been quite interisting actually. She was telling me about Brazil's school of magic." Scorpious smiled at the girl's excitment, she was always glad to learn something.

"You are from Brazil?" Albus, as the daft man he always was, asked. Rose rolled her blue eyes, asking herself how stupid her cousin could get. Melissa, on the other way, nodded politely, nibbling on a slice of bread.

"I heard it is a big country, about 64 times larger than England. It's also majorly hot, right? A tropical country." Scorpious mentioned. He noticed a strange kind of grain on the table and picked it up. "What is this?"

Melissa laughed and grabbed the platter, taking a spoonful of the grains. "I don't know how you call this, but it's 'farofa'. It's fried manioc flour with salt and, sometimes, eggs, bacon..." She grinned at the grimaces the others made. "It's actually tasteful." And, with that, she added rice, beans, grilled chicken, lettuce, boiled eggs and tomatoes to her plate.

"I think I'd rather stick to mac and cheese." Rose said, giggling. The brunette shrugged, a smile tugging on her lips. Scorpious agreed with her, eyeing the strange dishes that had appeared. Albus, on the other way, grabbed some kind of bread and started to eat, seeming pleased.

"That's 'pão de queijo'. It translates to cheese bread, even though it's not really a cheese bread." Rose and I looked at eachother realizing we had been completely cutted out of the conversation.

"Do you think they would notice if we just slipped to Heads' lounge?" Scorpious whispered to Rose, leaning over the table so their faces were closer. Rose seemed a little dazzled before she answered, blushing.

"I don't think they would. She loves telling stories about her country just as much as she loves listening about our stories." Just as she said this, Albus started telling Melissa about the Inquisition times, when they burned witches in England.

"I heard their questioning technics were atrocious." Scorpious said before he could stop himself, earning the attention of the other couple. Melissa grinned, something twinkling in her eyes.

"Oh. So you're the hot gryffindor know-it-all Rose was talking about." Her accent was more noticeable, somehow, as if she hadn't thought before saying that. Both Scorpious and Rose flushed bright red. Albus laughed.

"I already like you! You got both of them. They hadn't even seen that one coming." The Potter boy was histerical. Rose glared at him. He silenced. Fenkins still had a smirk on her face.

"Do you really think I'm hot, Rose?" Scorpious' blush had regressed and he now had a cocky smile. The redhead crossed her arms and glared, considering if the strange mass of dark beans and meat (that smelled quite good, actually) would be able to make as much damage in his pale face as the tomato sauce would.

Albus had started laughing again and even Melissa giggled.

Well, she would have to try anyway.

And, with that, the mass hit the blonde's face, dripping on his white shirt and of his platinum hair. He looked at the girl, annoyed and licked his lips.

"This is pretty good." He said, analysing what else there was in this table he could use against Rose.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "It's feijoada. Boys usually like it. I'm not a big fan of red meat, though." She looked around. "Down!" And her and Albus went under the table just in time to dodge a piece of cocada (a sweet made with coconut) that Scorpius had sent Rose's way.

"Malfoy, you'll pay!" They heard the redhead yell. From where they were, they saw as the remains of what would have been their desserts getting to the ground.

"It is a shame, you know? I always liked 'pavê'." Albus looked at her strangely. She grinned sheepishly. "It's a sweet made of biscuits, a cream and pieces of chocolate." The boy gestured for her to stop talking as the fight seemed to have ended. They, slowly, got out of under the table.

Rose was standing there, covered in food, a pasm look on her face.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Albus asked, snapping his fingers in order to wake his entranced cousin.

"He kissed me." She answered softly. She, then, frowned. "He kissed me?" Her tone was indignant. "Scorpius!" And she ran out of the great hall, furious. Melissa turned to Albus.

"Is it always like this?" He laughed.

"Pretty much. Just be glad they weren't on herbology. She threw a carnivorous plant in me last time." This time, the brunette was the one laughing.

"I wish I could have seen that one." Albus pouted but, then, his scowl turned into a grin. He grabbed a piece of chocolate cake that was still over the table. She stopped, her gaze moving from the cake to his face. "Don't. Don't." She tried, pleading. He took a step clouser and they both started running. Albus trying to catch her.

Damn, Melissa was fast.

* * *

><p>Hey. I know this was kind of stupid but I just felt like writing something funny for a change. I also know I said a lot of things about my country, but I'm feeling patriotic. My friend was telling me about how she met two americans and had to help them with some of the food and I just <span>had<span> to wright about it. So, just for general knowledge: Brazil's capital is Brasília, we are portuguese speakers and we do have carnaval, football and beaches but there's a lot more to our country than just that. Thank you and I'm sorry for my over nationalist behaviour. Review!


End file.
